1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments and methods for performing surgical procedures and, more particularly, to a bipolar electrosurgical forceps having an asymmetrical electrode configuration.
2. Background of Related Art
A hemostat or forceps is a simple pliers-like tool which uses mechanical action between its jaws to constrict vessels and is commonly used in open surgical procedures to grasp, dissect and/or clamp tissue. Electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue. Such electrosurgical forceps may be used during conventional (open) surgery and during minimally-invasive (e.g., endoscopic) surgery. During minimally-invasive surgery, endoscopic instruments are inserted into the patient through a cannula, or port, which has been made with a trocar. The benefits of minimally-invasive surgery are well known, and include decreased operative times, faster recovery, and improved outcomes.
Electrosurgical forceps commonly include an electrode on each opposing jaw surface. By controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the jaw members, and by regulating the clamping force applied by the jaws to tissue, a surgeon can cauterize, coagulate, desiccate and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding of vessels and tissue. In particular, accurate application of pressure is important to oppose the walls of the vessel; to reduce the tissue impedance to a low enough value that allows enough electrosurgical energy through the tissue; to overcome the forces of expansion during tissue heating; and to contribute to the end tissue thickness which is an indication of a good seal.
Many endoscopic surgical procedures require cutting blood vessels or vascular tissue. During certain endoscopic procedures, in particular, during resection procedures, vessels connecting the portion of the organ being resected must be cut to enable a surgeon to physically remove the organ from the patient's body. One portion of the severed vessel remains attached to the patient's vascular system, and the other portion of the severed vessel is removed with the resected organ.
Conventional vessel sealing instruments are often used during these types of resection procedures, and apply electrosurgical sealing energy equally to the patient side of the vessel and to the resected portion of the vessel. This approach may have drawbacks, because while the patient-side vessel seal must withstand in vivo fluid pressures, the resected-vessel seal need only prevent incidental leakage from the resected organ.